<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Death needs to Interfere by AvesJulia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368246">Sometimes Death needs to Interfere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvesJulia/pseuds/AvesJulia'>AvesJulia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Decisions, Bitter Harry Potter, Cause He just is not good, Confused Tom Riddle, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Harry Potter, It's like 1938 my dudes, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel, doesnt give you leeway to bully kids, even if he is doing it for the right reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvesJulia/pseuds/AvesJulia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Tom and Dahlia are sent to Kings cross to have a little chat with death, She gives them an offer that... well... They don't want to refuse.</p>
<p>Tom And Dahlia get sent back to 1938 to fix shit cause Tommy really messed things up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes Death needs to Interfere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, i've written a few fics before, I ended up getting rid of them because I could never actually enjoy the writing for it and this is kind of the first one I've really looked at and went "Yeah... I like that shit" so... yeah</p>
<p>Parseltongue will be in Italics, I don't have much planned besides that really. I'm working on the story as I go, don't expect  ton of updates, i'm really really really inconsistent about writing when the mood hits me and when it does I usually write anywhere between 8k-20k at a time, this may sound good but this only happens once every few months.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything went from black, to grey, to white. Tom opened his eyes, blinking away the grogginess that accompanied…. Being knocked out? He was unsure, considering the last thing he did was cast the killing curse at Potter… then there was that cut to black, then nothing…. Until…. “For Merlin's sake, Sirius, the ass. That hurt way more than I expected!” Tom turned and glanced at the young woman next to him, his eyes going wide with sudden horror. “P… Potter?” The girl next to him paused in her cursory search over her body, then glanced up at Tom, eyes wide with surprise and fear. “Tom?” She asked, her use of his muggle name surprising him just a little bit before he glanced down at himself, and felt the weird movement of… hair… on top of his head. He reached up and ran a hand through the thick dark curls, completely confused at the reappearance of his “Human” features. When he is finished looking over himself he glances back up at her, confusion and terror building in his gut. Tom was smart, very smart, far smarter than any other witch or wizard currently alive, he liked to think. It didn’t take him very long to realize exactly what was going on, and for that feeling of despair, dread, and utter fear to bury itself deep in his psyche. “We’re dead then????!!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping up and looking around. Kings Cross station but…. So… empty? He started pacing, trying to get his nerves to calm and for the anxiety and fear to leave his bones but the feeling just remained, stagnant and brewing more and more, becoming a thick pot of… nastiness in his gut. He reached for his currently non-existent wand, wanting to hex something, needing to get rid of this feeling inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahlia watched Tom walk back and forth, back and forth, obviously trying to come to grips with the thoughts and feelings that accompanied being “dead.”  She knew it was probably worse for him, even though she didn’t really know Voldemort that well, she knew Tom more than she really wanted to. She understood how he felt about death, she didn’t necessarily have the same gut reaction to the idea of it, and she most certainly wasn’t terrified of it like Tom was. She was however perfectly aware of how a sixteen year old Tom Riddle felt about the concept and that was he did NOT like the idea at all. She stood up slowly, trying not to frighten the depairing Dark Lord even more than he was currently frightened as she slowly walked up to him. She stepped up to him and grasped him firmly by the shoulder (Or however firmly she could grab him, he was quite a bit taller and a bit of a reach for her) and turned him around before smacking him quite soundly across the face, sending him reeling back and falling straight to his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom looked up at Dahlia, his face absolutely blank, the shock fading from his system quite quickly at the sudden spike of adrenaline burning through his system. Everything became clear, and then he blinked, and then he felt… well not fine, but better, able to handle the situation he was in. He gave one more slow blink then squinted at Dahlia. “Thank you... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have a chance to get beyond that before somebody else spoke up, a light, airy chuckle coming from somewhere further down the platform. The laughter put his teeth on edge, and for some reason made his inside flip flop and twist up, filling him with anxiety again. He quickly got up, as Potter turned to where the voice was coming from. “You two…. I thoroughly enjoy your antics, usually. Your universe just happens to be one of the more annoying ones.” The woman coming towards them from the other end of the platform was quite far away but they could hear her perfectly fine. She wore a pair of ash-grey slacks, as well as a pair of heels that barely lifted her an inch more than if she had been barefoot. Her shirt was a bone-white number that seemed to hug her upper half, as well as an ash-grey jacket that went just to her wrists. That was… about where the pleasantness of the woman ended. Her face was gaunt, and appeared to be stretched far too thin over her bones, giving her skin an opaque glow to it that didn’t sit well in Tom’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had to let out a harsh breath as Dahlia smiled pleasantly at the woman. “Death” Dahlia whispered softly, inclining her head to the Deity. Death returned the gesture before glancing at him over Dahlia’s shoulder “Tom…. It’s nice to see you, you’ve been running from me for far too long” she says softy. It’s a sad tone, one filled with longing and pity. Tom didn’t… really.. Know how to respond to the woman really. He was completely baffled by the pleasantness of the situation. He did something that had only happened a few times… He shut his mouth tightly, unable to form a proper sentence. Death sighed at him, shaking her head just a little before turning back to Dahlia, a small smile on her lips as she walked up to the young woman, she paused in front of her for a second before tugging her into a hug. Dahlia shivered a little at the weird feeling of cold that came over her before sighing softly and falling into the hug. Even through the cold of the greeting, the hug felt like coming home. “I’m glad it's over,” She said softly. Death merely nodded softly and gave her one last squeeze  before letting her go. “I would have liked to agree… but truthfully I bring other news that might benefit the both of you.” Harry slumps a little and sighs with exasperation “Do I not get to rest yet? Can I not go calmly into the long night?” She asked, watching the look of fondness that crossed the Deities face. “You can, if you truly want to… but… I want to offer both you and Tom something.” She looked up at the handsome man as she said that, smiling softly before walking around Dahlia and stepping up to him. She seemed to be the same height as both him and Dahlia all at the same time… which was… odd…. He knew his old form was quite tall, at a towering 6’3”, while Dahlia was… well… Impressively short. She barely came to his shoulder, almost pint-sized compared to him. While his mind worked on how Death could be his and Dahlia’s height all at the same time, she reached out and took one of his hands and slowly led him and Dahlia over to one of the benches nearby. She made him sit, then had Dahlia sit next to him before moving to stand in front of them, smiling down at the two enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Tom. You’re dead.” She blurted out after a few seconds of silence. Tom blinked… then again… and again. His mouth opened…. Closed…. Opened again… closed again… before he turned and looked at Dahlia. “You… Destroyed all my horcruxes then?” He asked quietly, eyes searching her face. Dahlia glanced at him and nodded “Yep. seems like someone managed to kill Nagini while we were having our little duel too, right in the nick of time I think, I wouldn't have lasted another few seconds.” Tom nodded then and glanced back up at Death. “So then… is it over?” he asks quietly, sadness lightly seeping into his tone, even though he tried to hide it. Death gives him a fond look before looking between the two of them “Not quite… I’ve got an offer for the two of you.” She says softly, smirking at them as they give her weird looks. “Magic is… not very happy… about what you did to her children.” She says, looking at Tom specifically. The dark Lord cringes a little bit before nodding. “I… should have… realized that.” He said softly. Dahlia just chuckles a little. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, God among Men, Literal Immortal, Dark Lord Supreme, and the most violent sociopath to ever exist, didn’t THINK that LADY MAGIC wouldn’t APPRECIATE you DECIMATING her children?” Dahlia starts laughing wholeheartedly while Tom just glares at her. “Look, I wasn’t exactly the person willing to believe in any kind of higher power alright? All the exorcisms put me firmly in the atheistic sect of the world.” He hissed out. Death cut them both off with a sharp clap. “Can I get back to my offer? Please? This will solve </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> of our problems if you both shut up.” That caused the two mortal enemies to immediately shut up and turn to Death. “Well, as I was saying, Magic isn’t Happy, so that means the rest of us aren't either, Fate, Chaos, my Brother Life, my uncle War is really not cool right now… I mean…” both of the mortals look bewildered as death takes a deep breath and tries to keep her cool. “IT’S NOT a FUN TIME for ANY of US.” She says rather harshly, tugging at one of the pale white strands of hair surrounding her face. “SO… I’m trying to fix it.” She says, glancing up and smiling harshly at them. “If I get my way, I’m sending you both back to Tom’s first year to try and fix this shit because like it or not Dahlia, Tom was SUPPOSED to end up ruling over Wizarding Britain, a certain Headmaster managed to fuck up the plan though.” Tom gives a small grin and Dahlia gives the now quite happy Dark Lord a look. “Wait… so… Basically everything that ended up happening was.. Because of that crackpot of a Headmaster?” She asked the Deity. Death simply Nodded, sighing and rubbing her temples. “The old man caused so much havoc we were unable to fix any of it, byt the time we realized exactly what he had managed to do, he had already changed history so much that we couldn’t fix it without something major happening to allow us to stick our hands and fix it.” She gives them both a grin “So the idea is that I’m sending you both back, it will be beneficial for both of you to go that way. He can't just single you out and make it his mission to destroy you like he did last time.” She says, a proud smile on her face. Tom Grimaces. Dahlia Grimaces. “You mean we have to work together for this?” Tom asks, his face taking on a… put upon look. “We can’t do this alone at all?” Death gives him a look before sighing. “You could, but it won’t work half as well as it will if you work together” she says. Both Tom and Dahlia give her a look, then each other, then slump in their chairs. “It’s better than Dying.” Tom offers. Dahlia looks at him “You’re the only one with a problem with dying, I accepted it a very long time ago.” She says, rolling her eyes at the look of horror that Tom gives her. Death rolls her own eyes before turning to look at Dahlia “You can’t die anyway Dahlia, you died with the Deathly Hallows, you would’ve just been reincarnated again somewhere else.” Dahlia gives her a sharp look “Again? What do you mean again?” Death, being a rather stubborn deity after all, refuses to acknowledge the question. “Essentially you are the Mistress of Death anyway, this will be no big burden to you, and you may have fun with it anyway.” She gives a little grin before turning and walking away. “I’ll be sending you both to Tom’s room at the Orphanage!!!! And another thing, since you can’t be a Potter, you are a Peverell instead!” she gives them a wave, leaving in a shudder of shadows that seem to take over her form from the ground and whisks her away. Even Tom is looking incredulously at the absent Deity. “She is… far more dramatic than I thought Death would be.” He says, glancing at Dahlia. Dahlia just gives him a glare. “Did you hear what she said? AGAIN? I’ve DIED before all of this??????” She gives an angry huff and stands, beginning to pace. “She said it was an offer, even though it seems more like she’s making us do this, doesn’t it?” Dahlia asks. Before Tom can even answer her, they suddenly both descend into darkness, their vision going black before nothingness engulfs them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death looks down on them from where they sleep in Tom’s room, their separate beds on either side. “You kind of left them on their own, sister Dearest.” Life gives her a hard glare. Death merely smirks “So? It’ll be fun watching them dance, can’t give them all the cards can I? After all…” she gives Tom a look “He enjoys the chase far too much… it would be a shame to just tell them they were Soulmates…. That's no fun… let them chase each other in circles, it's far far far more interesting.” And with that, the two Deities leave the mortal plane behind, and along with that, their two most interesting chess pieces on the board.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>